The operation of remote devices, such as remote vehicles, whether scale model or full-size, is sometimes assisted by having a transmitter in the remote device that returns data from various types of sensors installed in and around the vehicle to monitor various statuses and conditions. Such systems are generally referred to as telemetry systems. The information provided by telemetry systems is usually displayed visually as alphanumeric and/or graphic displays.
For certain types of remote devices, the visual display of information can be problematic for an operator. Many such remote devices require the operator to maintain constant visual contact, which can prevent the operator from visually interpreting the information returned from the telemetry system. Furthermore, operators with impaired vision may not be able to read the visual display of information. Thus, their control of a remote device can be limited by the lack of information pertaining to the status and conditions of the device.
The operation of remote devices could be improved with the use of a telemetry system that can translate data from the device into an audio format presented to the operator. This would allow the operator of a remote device to receive and interpret information and data from a remote device while maintaining visual contact with the device.